Jamás
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: KxR 8 Meses impregnados de tanto dolor...pero pronto aquello terminará con el beso que sellará nuestro destino juntos...Mayoría del fic es POV de Kai


Bien, aquí les traigo otro one-short de KaiRei. Espero que les guste, una historia triste basada en un suceso que a mí me ocurrió…

**SERIE: Beyblade**

**PAREJA: KaixRei**

**CATEGORÍA: Yaoi**

**TIPO: Romance, Angustia**

**ACLARACIONES: La mayor parte de éste fic es POV de Kai **

**DISCLAIMER: Beyblade no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá (TwT), sin embargo ésta historia es completa y absolutamente mía**

* * *

JAMÁS…

* * *

POV DE KAI

Acabo de sentir el sabor del rechazo...es más amargo que cualquier cosa que en mi vida hubiese probado...

Siento un enorme vacío dentro de los fragmentos que han quedado de mi triste corazón, tan sólo siento... ¿Qué siento...? no se en realidad cual es el nombre que se le puede dar a este vacío, es lo más doloroso que jamás he sentido

Pensé que el no tener a nadie quien me amase era un sufrimiento bastante fuerte que tenía que pagar; sin embargo...es mucho más grande el que uno siente cuando eres aceptado y luego...

Creo que me lo merecía, la distancia y la poca comunicación entre ambos era demasiado...mis problemas y mi frialdad causaron que perdiera a la persona que es la más importante para mí...

Me pregunto...que pasaría si el escuchase esto? Probablemente no me creería ni una sola palabra, ya que casi nunca le demostraba lo que el causaba dentro de mí, o mejor dicho, causa...

Me doy lástima a mi mismo...sentado en un columpio de un parque solitario, llorando mis penas mientras se las cuento al dulce viento; siendo bañado por las lágrimas que desprende el cielo, que parece acompañarme en mi angustia...

Y se que él esté así, probablemente lo estará...él siempre me lo dijo, me expresó su sentir, me abrazaba, me lo confiaba todo! Y...aun así...yo jamás lo hice...por más que mi corazón lo decía, que mi mente lo pedía, que mi conciencia me lo exigía!...jamás le hice caso, o al menos, o el que aquel ángel se merecía...

De seguro su estado es peor que el mío, su corazoncito debe estar destrozado...tal vez aún más que el propio...Aquel cristal tan hermoso, el más fino y bello de todos…el más bello de los tesoros, aquellos ojitos ambarinos que me veían con ternura y confianza, con amor y bondad...y ahora sólo me ven con tristeza y melancolía...no lo puedo resistir más...

Mis cabellos se pegan en mi frente a causa del frío rocío, mis ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar...ahora no sirve de nada que me disculpe y le diga todo lo que siento por él...nada remediará el daño que le causé...

Quiero tenerle a mi lado, sentir de nuevo su cariño y amor abrazando mi corazón y mi alma, sentir su mirada llena de ternura y pureza...y que ahora, nunca jamás volveré a tener...

Me levanto del columpio donde me encuentro, manteniéndome cabizbaja y mi mirada completamente vacía.

Caminé por el asfalto...completamente destrozado...recordando las palabras que acabaron con el corazón que tenía…

FLASH BACK

POV NORMAL

Una habitación en penumbras era donde se encontraban ahora dos jóvenes. Un hermoso niño de ojos vulpinos, largos cabellos cual el manto oscuro que cubría las estrellas, y rasgos felinos que resaltaban su perfecta figura; escondiendo su mirada tras su flequillo de la persona frente a él.

Mientras tanto, el otro joven de mirada frívola y calculadora reflejada en sus amatistas lo miraba con un deje mínimo de preocupación, aunque su alma le pedía mostrar toda aquella angustia por su pequeño. Su cabellos bicolores estaban revueltos a causa de la fatiga que el entrenamiento de blade impuesto por Hiromi le habían dejado bastante cansado

De qué quieres hablarme, Rei?-su voz sonó más como reclamación que como otra cosa, lo cual causó que la mirada del minino se levantara para enfocar los ojos que lo habían enamorado, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al ruso-japonés-Neko…por qué lloras?-levantó su mano hasta llegar a tocar la suave mejilla, pero el cuerpo del chino tensó y tembló ante el contacto, haciéndose para atrás y esquivando aquella mano, dejando por demás extrañado al chico ruso-japonés

Kai, ya no quiero seguir más con esto…-expresó el dulce gatito antes de romper a llorar, llevando ambas de sus manos a cubrir su rostro mientras era minuciosamente observado por los ojos amatistas del susodicho-me tratas muy fríamente…ya no me dices que me amas…ahora tan sólo siento que sufro estando a tu lado-confesó para mirar los ojos sorprendidos de Hiwatari, abiertos de par en par-Kai…quiero que nuestra relación termine…-soltó dolido bajando su rostro y colocando ambos de sus bracitos sobre su pecho. Aquello le estaba lastimando demasiado…

No sabía que decir, el neko chino estaba acabando con su relación! Pero…no. No podía poner excusa alguna a tal atrocidad. El lo había provocado con sus propias manos…el había hecho que aquel mágico sueño por fin diese a su culminación…

Un silencio incómodo había reinado en aquella habitación, donde el único sonido que se lograba percibir era el de los sollozos del oji-ambarino

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y alejando la figura de su amor llorando con el corazón partido, aún más destrozado que el suyo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

POV DE KAI

Desde ese día habían pasado casi 8 meses y él seguía lamentándose por dicho hecho. Lo extrañaba demasiado! Su alma pedía por ver aquellos grandes y hermosos ojitos dirigirle miradas llenas de amor; tener entre sus brazos su esbelta y magnífica figura; ser el dueño absoluto de sus jugosos y finos labios; y recibir su alegre y carismática sonrisa una y otra vez…

Al parecer el dicho _'uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido_' se aplica perfectamente con él. Tenía que aprender aquella lección de la mala manera…

Su mirada estaba fija en el asfalto, no dándose cuenta de que iba a chocar contra una persona, al parecer, en su mismo estado…

POV NORMAL

Cuando hubieron chocado, el tan sólo retrocedió algunos pasos, pero aquella persona pareció haber perdido el equilibrio e ir directamente al piso; claro, eso hubiese ocurrido de no ser que Kai hubiera reconocido aquel delicioso aroma a melocotón y le hubiese tomado de la muñeca, jalándole hasta dejarle recostado sobre su pecho

Había permanecido con su mano rodeando la fina cintura de aquel ser al que había ayudado, al igual de que sus ojos permanecía cerrados como los del otro chico. No cabía duda de quién era la persona que había rescatado

Abrió lentamente sus ojos al igual que el ángel en sus brazos, ambos chocando sus miradas nubladas de tanto habe llorado con anterioridad; sorprendiéndose el uno con el otro

No se movieron ni un centímetro, tan sólo se veían mutuamente después de 8 meses de ausencia…Ambos estaban tristes y preocupados y; ésta vez, Kai le iba a hacer caso a las emociones que su corazón le dictaba

Rei…-susurró mientras examinaba el rostro pálido de su neko, dejando ver los caminos de líquido salado que corrían por las descoloridas mejillas

Kai…-ambos se quedaron sin habla, en realidad ni siquiera sabían que decir

Rei…no sabes cuanto te he extrañado-dejó mostrar su mirada llena de felicidad al palpar son sus dedos la suave piel de la mejilla del neko, y aún más al sentir que seguía causando escalofríos a ésta

…-él no dijo nada, tan sólo cerró sus bellos ojos y se dejó mimar por la persona que, después de tanto tiempo había sido dueña de su corazón

Debía confesarle su pesar, pedirle que volviese con él! Rogarle si era necesario! Ahora ya no cometería la misma tontería. Esta vez se aseguraría de que ambos viviesen juntos y felices, sin dañar a su amado con su frialdad. Eso se había acabado!

Rei, mírame…-tomó la barbilla del oji-ambarino, obligando a que sus ojos se encontraran, aunque fuese algo que habían esperado mucho tiempo atrás-Quiero que regreses conmigo…Por favor…no se que hacer sin ti. No me importa seguir vivo si no estás conmigo, porque una vida sin ti es el infierno en éste mundo terrenal. Por favor Neko, sé que te traté bastante frío anteriormente, pero siempre te amé, aunque nunca supe como expresártelo…Te lo imploro! Por favor...

El tono de voz que había utilizado Hiwatari lo había sorprendido demasiado. Parecía…estarle suplicando que volviese a estar con él.

Sonrió ligera y dulcemente, sacando ambos de sus brazos y enredarlos alrededor del cuello de Kai y sonriendo con el típico resplandor en sus ojos que creía ya muerto

Por alguna razón, mi corazón jamás te ha olvidado…nunca te odió, nunca sintió rencor hacia ti, tan sólo extrañaba estar contigo de nuevo…Tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma. Kai…después de tantos meses, la llama de mi corazón sigue ardiente por el fuego del fénix que se anidó ahí alguna vez…-confesó, notando la expresión de sorpresa que su Koi le mostraba-Kai, aún te amo y no sabes cuanto…

Mi neko-jin…-correspondió la sonrisa que su ángel había comenzado, sellando el nuevo comienzo de su romance con un dulce y tierno beso; siendo como testigos de su gran amor las estrellas, a la par que sus cuerpos eran bañados por la luz de la luna…

FIN


End file.
